fragiledreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Azabudai Station Mall
The (麻布台駅 地下商店街 Azabudai Station Underground Shopping District) is the location Seto enters immediately following the Azabudai Underground Station. Although he is hopeful that another human can be found within, what awaits are darkened halls and dangerous foes. Story Shortly after Seto exits the Azabudai Underground Station, he is advised by Personal Frame (or PF for short) to search in the nearby station mall for the silver-haired girl. Incidentally, the key needed to enter the mall located in a warehouse outside the station, along the train tracks. In the warehouse, Seto is persuaded by the ghost of a little girl to play a game of hide-and-seek, or otherwise he will not receive the key. They play a few rounds, and after Seto wins, she hands him the key and in return Seto gives her a Paper Crane he found earlier. Using the key Seto opens the shutters to the underground station mall. In the past, people flocked to the vibrant mall, however, Seto is instead surrounded by desolate shops and crumbling walls. In continued pursuit of human life, he and PF chance upon childish drawings, possibly done by the silver-haired girl. They comment on the drawings, Seto finding them creative while PF sees them as "sub-par". Seto notes PF's jealousy, and finds it amusing, They continue, assured that even if they don't find the girl, they have each other. Seto and PF eventually make it to the older section of the mall, a darker, more dangerous area. When they finally reach the end of the mall, PF informs Seto that her battery is nearly out of power. PF apologizes for not fulfilling her primary functions, but to her relief Seto reassures her, saying he relied on the help PF provided. Unfortunately, PF's battery is depleted; before powering down completely, she thanks Seto for saving her and sharing wonderful memories together. Seto returns to the Azabudai Station Mall one last time on a retrieval mission. During his exploration of the Kurato Hotel, he is tasked to find a Star. With Sai's help, he makes his way back to the Christmas tree in the mall storage room where a star may have been left behind. After picking up the Special Flashlight and following the clues it reveals to the star, Seto exits the mall a final time and continues his journey. Environment The Azabudai Station Mall is no longer populated and bustling with life as it used to be. Now, what remains are empty shopping lanes, collapsing walls, and forsaken stores. Much of the mall takes on a bluish-gray hue, due to the concrete surroundings and pale moonlight. Signs of past life can still be seen, however, including posters lining the walls and graffiti scattered about. Many of the store signs are examinable, but none are open for exploration. In the mall's storage room, many supplies and store items are piled about, and Seto must maneuver through crowded shelves and past breakable crates. In the central mall area a section has floors so damaged that reckless walking and running will make the ground give way, inflicting damage should Seto fall. There are also defunct escalators leading down to a dead end, and a decrepit boiler room. 'Old Mall' Deeper inside is older station mall. The older mall can be recognized by the small black and white tiles that cover the floors and lower walls. The older mall also has shutters leading directly toward the Kurato Hotel and a section that is directly beneath the entrance plaza of the Lunar Hill Fun Land. Enemies *Indigo Jellyfish *Wild Shiba *Kakurenbo Ghost *Hands *Night Owl *Fuchsia Jellyfish Items *Dictionary *Game Cartridge *Cracked Milk Bottle *Cell Phone *Key to the Old Mall *Storage Room Key *Special Flashlight *Star Trivia * Some of the mall's shops include: Kikkobu Tsuchinoko Sushi, Barbershop Emura, Japan Sweets Hosoi-ya, Cafe Hitotoki, Hobby Store Minami, Nekoro Bakery, Bag Store Ito-ya, Healthy Pharmacy, Shopping Store Mozu, Hanagai Eatery, Yoshimary Clothing Store, and Ladies Fashion VACANCE. * Posters can be spotted in the mall mentioning a "48th Lunar Hill High Festival", indicating the possible existence of a nearby high school. * Personal Frame's burial can be seen here near the ladder in the surface after she dies. It is a small mound of dirt with a stick serving as a tomstone. Gallery Seto_Cracked_floor_Station_Mall.png|Cracked floors require extra caution Seto fights wild dog1.jpg|Seto fighting a wild dog in the mall Cracked_Floors_Tutorial.png|The tutorial for cracked floors Very_Cracked_Floors_Tutorial.png|The tutorial for very cracked floors Music Category:Locations